


5 I Love Yous

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	5 I Love Yous

Davey's phone buzzed. He looked up from his textbook and saw the green flash.   
Only one contact had that flash. He dropped his pen and grabbed the phone, opening the lock screen.   
Crutchie had sent him a link.   
Davey's phone buzzed again.  
Crutchie: This is kind of what you were talking about at lunch. Right?  
-  
Crutchie slid into his desk. He reached over and tapped Albert's shoulder.  
"What?"  
"Hey," said Crutchie, "what I miss yesterday?"  
Albert reached in front of him and pulled on Jack's sleeve till he got his attention. "What did we do yesterday?"'  
Crutchie felt someone poking his back. He turned around to see Davey holding out three pieces of paper.  
"I photocopied these for you last night."  
"Thanks!"Crutchie took the pages.   
"No problem." Davey went back to his book.  
-  
"So I'll meet you there?"  
"I can pick you up if you want?"  
-  
"You know, a key under the mat really isn't a great security system. Especially when you live in an apartment." Davey opened the door to Crutchie's bedroom.   
Crutchie was scowling, till he sneezed.  
"Aw."   
"Stop," said Crutchie, through his congested throat.   
Davey went over and sat on the bed. "You, okay?"  
"No."   
"I brought you something?" Davey shrugged off his backpack.   
"Homework? Gross."  
Davey unzipped his bag and pulled out a carton of soup, triple bagged.  
Crutchie brightened. "Soup!"  
-  
Davey pushed himself to his feet from the Morris' couch. He found their kitchen. In the kitchen, he found Crutchie burning a pan of scrambled eggs.  
"Hey," said Davey, resting an arm on Crutchie's shoulder.  
"You snore," Crutchie scrapped eggs from the bottom of the pan, "and drool."


End file.
